


The paint is meant to go on the walls, not your face

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The paint is meant to go on the walls,” Derek grumbles, “Not your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The paint is meant to go on the walls, not your face

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Happy - The paint is meant to go on the walls not your face, Pairing - Sterek

“The paint is meant to go on the walls,” Derek grumbles, “Not your face.”

Stiles’ paint splattered face looks down from his position on high, precariously balanced on the ancient stepladder he’d brought with him from god knows where. It creaks and wobbles ominously every time Derek goes near it.

“It is on the walls,” Stiles says, gesturing with his paintbrush. In doing so, blue paint (It’s Teal Derek, honestly) flies from the bristles, hitting Derek directly on the forehead. Derek wipes it off furiously but that only results it is being spread across his forehead like bad face paint. Stiles cackles merrily, gripping the step ladder tightly.

“You s-s-should see,” Stiles stammers through the laughter, “You-r-r face.”

Derek doesn’t think it’s particularly amusing, he just wants to finish painting the nursery before Allison and Scott get home. It’s his gift to them, he’s built the furniture himself but bringing Stiles along to do the decorating is evidently a huge mistake. The step ladder alone is an indicator that Stiles is not to be trusted. The thing is two raindrops away from completely dissolving due to rust. 

“Can you please try to get the paint on the actual walls?” Derek pleads. He gets another flick of paint onto his face for his trouble. 

“Stiles,” Derek growls, eyes flashing. Flick. Derek now has a blue unibrow. 

“Stiles!” Derek’s growl increase in volume. Flick. Derek has blue freckles.

“Stiles, I’m warning you!” Flick. Flick. Flick. Derek’s grey henley is speckled with blue spots as is his face. Stiles thinks it’s hilarious, his liquid gold eyes sparkle with mirth. 

“Right, that it,” Derek says. He advances on Stiles, pulling him from the step ladder. Stiles scrambles to get away but Derek is stronger. He holds Stiles down with one hand on the newspapers covering the floor, wrestles the paintbrush from Stiles grasp and dips it in the white paint that is being used for the skirting board.

“Derek Hale you wouldn’t dare,” Stiles says, thrashing futilely against Derek’s grip.

“Wouldn’t I?” Derek challenges, smearing white paint across Stiles face in broad strokes. Stiles has the sense to shut his eyes and mouth. Once Derek is done, Stiles is completely snow white, moles and usually pink lips hidden beneath a thin layer of paint.

“You always said you were an abominable snowman,” Derek jokes.

“It’s fucking summer,” Stiles retorts. 

A loud cough signals that they are no longer alone. Derek looks up to see a very pregnant and mildly amused Allison and a bewildered Scott standing in the doorway. 

“You do realise,” Allison says, observing their handiwork, “That the paint is meant to go on the walls and not your faces.”

Derek shrugs whilst Stiles looks only mildly guilty. 

“Jeez, clean yourselves up,” Allison says, “I will not have the nursery spoiled by your UST.”

“No promises,” Stiles retorts but he cowers under the fierce look in Allison’s eye.

“Get it done,” She says, waggling a finger in a threatening way before leaving, Scott tumbling after her.

Derek knows they should get back to work. That doesn’t stop him painting Stiles eyebrows blue first.


End file.
